The unexpected should be expected
by SpirituallyInsane
Summary: has little to do with the title. HAkkai found his one true? or maybe not.ORiginal pairing then CRACK PAIRING read to find out what


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki if I did I would make Goku steal Sanzo's gun and put paint bullets in them

THIS IS A CRACK PAIRING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DEDICATED TO Chizu-sama and her crazy ideas

Title: Never truly loved

Pairing: Hakkai? And ending in hakkai? (Just for you)

Genre: Romance/humor

Plot: can't say there is one

Summary: Hakkai though he truly found the one he wanted only to find out that he kept thinking about someone else every time they were together.

Warnings: Shonen-ai this is an emotional fic and someone might end up dead do to possessive youkai or blood loss from your nose. I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE CHARACTER THAT WILL GET HURT I AM SORRY TO ANYBODY THAT I HAVE HURT BY WRITING THIS

Hakkai walked slowly down path groceries in his hands and to lazy youkai behind him. His never wavering smile suddenly turned into a light frown when he caught sight of three familiar faces.

Returning to his happy self his eye crinkled in a smile only for him to give a sigh as Goku yelled "what the hell are you doing here?" this caused a snort from the leader of the group "we have every right to be here and there will soon be a youkai attack" the man who spoke had long red hair separated in three parts.

Hakkai knew him actually the whole Sanzo party knew him he was Prince Kougaiji.

A few seconds later Sanzo showed up and true to Kougaijis words a horde of youkai came and attacked.

The two groups fought side-by-side or back-to-back or oh whatever you want to call it.

In the middle of it all Yaone was going to be attacked from behind. She turned around her eyes widened then closed waiting for the attack but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw green standing over her.

It was Hakkai who had protected her from the youkai. From the sudden revelation that she had been saved by the supposed enemy over her lord Kougaiji she fainted.

With quick movement Hakkai caught her before she it the ground.

A few days later

Yaone groaned and slowly sat up in her spot the blankets that were so warm pooled at her waist... wait.. blankets?

Looking around she found herself in a room she shifted slightly only to see another person there. Looking at the person who had fallen asleep in the chair beside her bed and had his arms and head on her bed.

Hakkai. Hakkai had been the one to watch over her for the past three days. Though she didn't know that.

"Umm. Hakkai..Please wake up." she said her voice soft and she nudged him lightly.

Hakkai sat up and yawned. "OH your awake miss Yaone."

"Just Yaone please." She blushed and turned her head away. Hakkai had weird thoughts running threw his head ' She's so cute when she blushes' He was now blushing and chuckling lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

Hearing the chuckle Yaone turned and meet nose to nose with Hakkai. Blushing madly she once again turned away accidentally bumping Hakkai who fell over.

Upon instinct he grabbed Yaone yanking her down to the ground with him. This resulted in Yaone being on top of Hakkai with their lips pressed together.

Pulling apart both blushed "I'm so sorry Yaone" Hakkai said but he only got a stuttered "It's o-o-okay"

A week later

"OH Hakkai.. Faster Harder" a feminine voice moaned. Her male Companion who now classified as her boyfriend complied though he wasn't really into it.

His girlfriend could be really demanding at times and giving her a massage was kind of lacking excitement.

His hands moved against her knotted muscles. "Yes dear" an image of a tall figure entered his mind. Then a picture of the same figure once again appeared but this time it appeared to be calling his name in ecstasy.

Stopping his 'massage' he walked out the door. "HAkkai.. Wait... where are you going!" Yaone yelled after him.

He walked he walked towards the voice that was calling to him. In the middle of the street a man stood tall his long hair falling down his back.

His Blue eyes looking straight at him with something swimming in those depths blue pearls. Lust. That was the only name Hakkai could think of. Those eyes. That face was what had been haunting him for the past few days.

Every time he kissed or touched Yaone he would find himself looking into blue eyes instead of red.

Walking up to the figure he kissed him not just a chaste kiss though a passionate one. This was the guy who had caught is heart in the beginning the one who had made is so called love for Yaone diminish.

Sanzo had Goku and Doku had Gojyo. He knew he was gay. But being the nice guy he was he didn't want to hurt Yaone by telling her.

A crash and a gasp made them break up their kiss. Turning both of them saw Yaone on the Ground with a dagger to her throat.

"You never... loved me did you?" she said her was was weak and tears streamed down her face she then looked to kougaiji.

"Lord Kougaiji, I'm breaking my promise to you and leaving this world" More tears and a line of blood both men knew she was hesitating.

"Yaone-san I'm sorry but I did love you but now aren't you being a bit brash?" Hakkai asked.

"ME! BRASH! Your the one who decided to cheat on me with my LORD! of all people" oh yeah she was angry.

Kougaiji started to speak "Do it Yaone, kill yourself."

Yaone gasped. "Y-you -don't r-r-really mean that -d-do you?"

Kougaiji frowned then pulled Hakkai against his chest. "I do"

Hakkai glanced up at Kougaiji before kissing him full on the lips pushing the slightly taller male against the wall. Grinding their hips together to create a friction and a bulge in Kougaiji's and his pants.

They started a full-blown make out session right their on the street mothers covered their children's eyes as they walked by.

After about five minutes they both turned to look at Yaone. The girl had fainted from their little show. "I guess she didn't have the guts" Kougaiji said

Hakkai nodded " yes now you don't have one less companion."

Smiling Kougaiji replied, " I guess, but I now have one more companion or if your companions come along then make that four more."

Nodding they started to make out again.

Going to a hotel they booked a room. Walking quietly to the room. As soon as they were behind doors Kougaiji pushed Hakkai against the door kissing him furiously. Hakkai ran his hands up and down Kougaiji's chiseled chest.

Turning them around and pushing Hakkai onto the bed Kougaiji undid his uke's pants releasing the other mans erection while Kougaijis shirt got thrown onto the floor next to the pants.

Now one was pant less the other shirtless this was not good they were both hormonal youkai after all. Grinding their hips together to create friction and to make kougaiji hard.

Hakkai couldn't take it anymore he wanted Kougaiji that he knew but his erection was now starting to hurt him. "Kougaiji get on with it!" he cried. Kougaiji undid his own pants now and pulled them off along with his underwear throwing them into the now growing pile of clothes.

"If I am now naked shouldn't you be too?" Hakkai looked at his lover "And why would you say that?" Twitching Kougaiji used his claws to rip off Hakkai's now useless shirt. Getting on his hands and needs he waited for Kougaiji to enter him.

Spitting on his hand and wiping it on his cock to make it slick so it wouldn't hurt Hakkai as much(1). Hands on Hakkai's hips he slowly thrusted forward into his partners tight opening.

Hakkai cried out and tears stung his eyes at the pain of something being inside of him, it was a painfully amazing feeling. Kougaiji moved faster and harder driving himself deeper into Hakkai. Soon the pain had vanished and only pleasure replaced it.

Their bodies moved to a beat only they could hear, the glistening sweat dripped down the chests of the two men who were moaning and groaning and screaming each others names. The bodies moved to the beat to create something that could only be described as beautiful.

Kougaiji gave on last pound into Hakkai as both reached their limit. With synchronization that could rival anyone's they threw their heads back and yelled to the moon as they came.

Kougaiji took himself out of Hakkai and collapsed onto the bed next to his lover. They curled up into each other Hakkai used one hand to fondle with Kougaiji's manliness. "Aishiteru Hakkai" the statement was mimicked "Aishiteru Kougaiji."

They looked up to the sky "Forever."

Let's just say that it will probably be a love that won't last but one that will bring happiness to the two lovers as they gaze lovingly into each others eyes, kiss goodnight and say I lov-

The two glared at the annoying click clack that rang in their ears Hakkai politely asked "Can we please have some privacy?" the click clack continued. Kougaiji looked at Hakkai and said "leave it to me!" He got a nod before looking at the person who was making the click clack and the people who were now watching them.

"LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" Kougaiji waited and then sighed it was back… but at least the people have stopped looking at HIS Hakkai.

Okay sorry I wrote this but did not finish my other stories I'm deleting the ED one and shall eventually continue the Gaa/Sasu this was my first lemon and I didn't go into much detail the reason why I'm not uploading any chapters lately is because I had a horrible break up with my boyfriend of 3 years and am still getting over it this fic is a crack pairing and is a sorry to all my fans.


End file.
